Protecting Hermione
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Oliver steps in and protects Hermione! AU scene to where Hermione told McGonagall about the Firebolt... There will be Ron bashing so if you don't like don't read... Written for the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's written for the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge on HPFCF! **This will have Ron bashing in it so if you don't like don't read!** This is what I wished would have happened in the third book when Ron started going off on Hermione about going to McGonagall about the Firebolt! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

341\. (quote) It is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt. – Mark Twain

 **Word Count: 1,887 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry stared at Ron in shock even as he pulled Hermione into his arms as she started crying. He couldn't believe the stuff that was spewing from Ron's mouth. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know what your problem is, Ron, but you need to back off Hermione. She did what anyone thinking clearly would do."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise but then he shook his head. "I can't believe that you're taking her side, Harry! She just got your firebolt taken away! That broom could win us the Quidditch Cup this year and she just blew it for us. Why do you always have to stick your nose in things that aren't your concern, Hermione? You always have to run and open your mouth about stuff that ain't your business. You're nothing but a buck-tooth know-it-all."

Hermione gasped. "Ron!"

Ron glared at Hermione. "What? It's the truth! You just ain't happy unless you're getting someone else into some kind of trouble. That firebolt was Harry's, but you just couldn't let it go. Who cares if it's from Black? You just had to run to McGonagall to get her to take away Harry's broom all because you didn't like not knowing something. You need to leave Harry and I alone because we're better off without you."

Harry stiffened as he gently passed Hermione to Angelina. He then took a step forward and got right in Ron's face. "If anyone should be getting worked up it is me, Ron! Use your damn brain to figure out why Hermione did what she did instead of berating her. I don't care what you think you know or what you think, but you do NOT talk for me. If anyone has a right to be pissed off it's me and you DON'T see me yelling or insulting Hermione."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You know that you're pissed, Harry, but you won't tell her for whatever reason. How can you not be mad about what she did? She just ruined our chances at the cup!"

Harry rolled his eyes but before he could respond Oliver Wood stepped up and glared at Ron as he hissed, "Watch how you talk to Harry and to Hermione, Ronald. Harry is right in saying that if anyone has a right to be mad that it's him and only him. I'll be the first to admit that while I'm a huge quidditch fanatic I have learned that it isn't a good thing to put someone's life in danger if you can help it. You don't play quidditch, Ron, so you wouldn't know what it takes to make sure that a player stays safe during a game."

Ron's mouth dropped open in shock. "You can't mean that, Oliver! You're the quidditch captain how can you think that Granger had the right to go to McGonagall? You should be yelling at her instead of taking the bitch's side! She's a mudblood and doesn't know everything like she thinks she does. She may be smart when it comes to school, but that is all she cares about! She doesn't care about anyone else but herself! How can you not see that?"

Oliver's eyes hardened. "Ron, it is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt. That is a quote from Mark Twain and I thought that it would be perfect for you and have thought that for a while. If anyone here only cares about themselves it is you. You prove that time and time again just like now."

He took a step forward and narrowed his eyes. "If you don't leave Hermione alone you will find out just how good I am with a wand. If I ever hear you say that disgusting word again I will make you wish that you had never spoken. Hermione may not play quidditch, but she does tend to help me come up with plays for the team."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah right, Wood! You probably just want in her pants which is why you're taking her side. You can't stand there and tell me that you're happy about the fact that she told McGonagall about the firebolt! You know just like I do that if Harry were to fly on that broom that our quidditch team would be unbeatable! She should have more pride in our house team than to go behind our backs to do what she did!"

Oliver took a step forward and looked at Ron with narrowed eyes. "You truly are stupid, Ron Weasley. You will never make it onto a Quidditch team because you don't understand the need to make sure that you are safe during a game. You are too much of a fanatic to be on a team because you don't care about safety. I care about my teammates more than I care about winning and that is what makes me such a great captain and player. If Hermione wouldn't have gone to McGonagall about the broom I would have because everyone knows that it is possible to curse a broomstick because the very first quidditch game Harry played in it happened to him."

His eyes flashed with rage. "You don't care about Harry or Hermione, Ron, and that is easy for me to see. You only care that you are in the spotlight and that you get the attention that you feel you deserve. Hermione is more of a friend to Harry than you ever have been or ever will be because she puts his health first instead of trying to cause him some kind of harm. Do you really think that all of us don't know that it was Harry who made you go with him in first year after Hermione since it was you who made her cry? If it hadn't been for you then she wouldn't have been in danger from the troll. You don't know how to take constructive criticism without lashing out at the person trying to help you."

He stepped back and shook his head. "Hermione was in the right as usual and you are and were once again in the wrong, Weasley. If you would use the brain in your head that you supposedly have then you would realize that McGonagall will make sure Harry gets the firebolt back before the next game we play. From here on out you will leave both Hermione and Harry alone unless they approach you first. I will NOT have you trying to come between them. From here on out you will leave Harry to study when he wants to study instead of guilting him into doing something that you want to do. From here on out you will QUIT using Harry for your own gain. From here on out you WILL start doing your own homework instead of expecting Hermione to do it for you."

Ron's face went red. "You CAN'T tell me what to do, Wood! If I want to talk to Harry and the know-it-all bitch I will and there ISN'T anything you can do about it. Besides there is no bloody way that Harry will choose Hermione over me because he likes my family too much since his own doesn't want him. If Harry doesn't choose me then he will be losing my family as well."

Harry gasped but surprised everyone including himself when he punched Ron in the nose. "I DON'T think so, Weasley! I will ALWAYS choose Hermione over you because she doesn't put conditions on our friendship. If you know what's good for you, you will stay the fuck away from Hermione and from me because if you don't I'll do what I should have done a long time ago. Also, I think your family may have something to say about me losing them."

Ron paled as he looked around and saw not only Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny but also his father and oldest brother Bill. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Arthur stormed forward. "Minerva fire called your mother and I to tell us about what was going on. At first, I didn't believe her, but now I can see that she was understating things. How dare you talk to Harry and Hermione like that, Ronald Billius Weasley? I know that we raised you better than that! Bill is one of the people checking out Harry's broom to make sure that it hasn't been hexed or cursed so he tagged along with me."

He took in a deep breath and let it out as he turned his head to look at Harry, Hermione, and Oliver. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that the seventh-year boy now had Hermione in his arms and was trying to comfort her. "I apologize for the things my youngest son has said to you three. Hermione, I don't want you taking anything Ron has said to you to heart because you and I both know that it is a load of trash. Harry, you will always be welcome at my home and if Ron doesn't like that then he can leave. Mr. Wood, thank you for standing up for Hermione like you did."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders even as he tightened his hold on Hermione. "I meant every word that I spoke. I will NOT allow him to continue to berate and belittle Hermione just because it makes him feel better about himself. Hermione is under my protection and anyone who even thinks that it is okay to hurt her in any way, shape, or form will soon realize just how big of a mistake they had made, Mr. Weasley. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina, if you would please take Hermione up to her dorm and help her freshen up."

He gently kissed Hermione on the head and watched as she allowed the Gryffindor chasers to guide her out of the Common Room and up to her dorm. He then nodded at George, Fred, Neville, Seamus, and Dean to take Harry up to his dorm room. Once he was sure Harry nor Hermione would overhear him he took a step forward and looked at Ron with hard eyes. "I don't care that you are Fred and George's baby brother, Ron, so make sure that you do as you have been told and stay away from Hermione and Harry. If I catch you bothering them I'll act first and ask questions later. Leave my seeker and my girl alone or you'll find out just why you should be scared of me."

He turned on his heel and walked across the common room. He wanted nothing more than to punch Ron at least once but knew that he couldn't. He took in several deep breaths and let them out in order to calm down. He knew that being angry wasn't going to help anything. Instead he found himself thinking of Hermione and how nice it felt to hold her in his arms. Maybe he would get the nerve up and ask he r out formally sometime soon. Until then he would just be by her side as much as he could. He was happy that she cared more about Harry's health than she did a victory on the quidditch pitch.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* So this one didn't go at all the way I wanted it too... Good news is I like it though... lol... Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
